In a storage system, a metadata server is used to manage an operation request for the storage system, and record metadata of the storage system. When accessing the storage system, a user firstly needs to communicate with the metadata server to obtain metadata required by the operation request.
To ensure load balancing of a storage system, the storage system is based on a global distributed load balancing scheme in the prior art, and load balancing of the storage system is realized by performing information interaction between storage devices. However, it is inconvenient to perform information interaction between the storage devices.